Black Christmas
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Bagi Sora, kematian ayahnya bagaikan mimpi buruk sebelum hari natal. di tengah kesedihannya, dia tiba-tiba pingsan ketika menatapi kuburan ayahnya dan ketika terbangun, dia berada di kamar yang tidak dia kenal. dia berada di rumah mantan istri ayahnya...


**Author Note:  
hueee, mepet banget penyelesaian fic ini! XD  
well, pair ini adalah salah satu pairing yang kutunggu2 karena aku selalu menanti kehadiran dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah! Aku tahu Terra mempunyai sifat yang mirip dengan Riku, tetapi dia orang yang tidak gengsi seperti Riku. Dia type orang yang akan mengakui kesalahannya jika dia memang salah, bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk meminta maaf. Dia lebih perhatian di bandingan dengan Riku dan lebih sering tersenyum di bandingan dengan Riku. Kelebihannya yang paling kusukai di bandingan dengan Riku, dia lebih terlihat dewasa dan manly! XD dia tidak pernah kabur dari masalah dan akan terus menghadapi masalah itu meski itu berakhir buruk… TT_TT oh poor Terra…**

I love Sora x Terra! -di tendang sama Riku dan Ventus- selamat hari natal n tahun baru guys!

**Black Christmas**

Mungkin, ini merupakan hari yang paling mengerikan dan yang paling kutakuti sepanjang hidupku. Ya, hari dimana aku akan kehilangan orang yang paling kusayang dan sayangnya, dia meninggalkanku sebelum aku dapat melewatkan hari natal dan tahun baru bersamanya. Padahal aku selalu menunggu-nunggu agar dapat melewatkan hari itu bersamanya karena dia jarang berada di rumah dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang setiap hari membuatnya bekerja hingga larut malam dan membuatnya sampai lupa akan kesehatannya yang sangat penting itu. Dia akhirnya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit yang sangat parah dan penyakit itu adalah serangan jantung yang sangat mematikan dan dapat membuat siapapun mati dalam sekejap jika penanganannya terlambat meski hanya semenit.

Orang yang kumaksud saat ini adalah ayahku yang sedang dikubur setelah aku menaburkan bunga di atas peti matinya. Beliau meninggalkanku yang tinggal seorang diri ini. Ibuku telah meninggal dunia setelah melahirkanku dan aku merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga ini. Beberapa saudara ayah, teman, dan juga mantan istri ayah, sebelum ibuku, juga ikut hadir melihat pemakamnya. Mantan istri ayahku juga membawa anak hasil hubungannya dengan ayahku. Di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir setengah darah yang sama denganku dan dia adalah kakakku.

Beberapa orang menanyaiku yang sebatang kara ini, dimanakah aku akan tinggal? Dan siapa yang akan mengasuhku yang masih remaja ini? Aku yang sedang dalam perasaan duka ini tidak dapat menjawabnya dan juga bertambah bingung karena aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Dalam hatiku, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasibku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku dapat hidup sendiri di rumah yang di tinggalkan ayah untukku?

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawaban itu, tetapi hati ini menyangkal jawaban di dalam otakku. Selama ini aku selalu mengurus kebutuhanku sendiri karena ayah sibuk dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan beliau. Aku juga pernah bekerja sambilan untuk menambah uang saku ketika ingin membelikan hadiah ketika ayahku ulang tahun dan aku juga tau bahwa bahwa nasibku tidak akan seburuk yang kukira karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya kesendirian dan kesepian. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa kesepian ini akan terus menghantuiku karena aku telah kehilangan ayah, orang yang selalu melindungiku meski beliau jarang ada di rumah, orang yang selalu merawatku sejak kecil karena ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan orang yang selalu memberi kehangatan keluarga meski hanya beberapa kali saja dan itu juga ketika beliau sedang libur saja.

Aku hanya dapat menatapi makam ayah yang telah ditutupi oleh tanah dan salju dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata yang tidak dapat terbendung sama sekali. Seseorang lalu menyentuh bahuku dan dia adalah mantan istri ayah sebelum ibuku, tante Reala.

"Sora, kau belum memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saudara ayah atau ibumu bukan?" tanya tante Reala dengan lembut kepadaku. "Maukah kau tinggal bersama kami? Bersama kakak tirimu yang masih memiliki setengah darah yang sama denganmu?"

"…" Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan perasaan bingung, lalu kutatap kakak yang memiliki setengah darah yang sama denganku itu. Entah mengapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ayah dan kurasa dia seperti ayah dalam versi mudanya.

Kakakku yang memiliki setengah darah yang sama denganku, dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapinya dan dia memberi tatapan hangat seperti yang biasanya ayah berikan padaku dan kurasa, aku tidak akan pernah melihat tatapan hangat dari ayahku lagi untuk selamanya. Tanpa terasa, air mataku mengalir lagi dan bertambah lebih deras dan membuat tante Reala terlihat terkejut.

"So… Sora, apakah ada yang salah?" tanya tante Reala sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. "Ataukah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku segera menyeka air mataku dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, tetapi apa daya. Air mata ini tetap mengalir dengan deras dan sangat sulit untuk kutahan. Aku sangat merindukan ayahku dan aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. Aku sangat sedih jika memikirkan natal sudah sangat dekat dan beliau sudah tidak ada di sisiku lagi, padahal aku telah menyiapkan hadiah natal yang special untuknya, tetapi sampai kapanpun, hadiah itu tidak dapat kuserahkan padanya untuk selamanya.

Aku terus menangis di depan makam ayah hingga tanpa kusadari, kesadaranku menghilang perlahan-lahan ketika aku menangis dan tanpa terasa, semua telah menjadi gelap dan aku pun sendirian…

**~ A few hours later ~**

Mataku terbuka dan aku melihat sebuah kamar yang tidak kukenal. Di kamar ini hanya ada aku seorang. Kamar bercat biru laut dengan sebuah jendela besar dengan kaca berwarna biru muda. Kulihat langit telah gelap dan malam yang gelap berhias oleh bintang-bintang yang mengkelap-kelip, seperti hiasan pada pohon natal. Aku bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, tubuhku rasanya ringan sekali seakan-akan sedang terbang. Aku merasa udara sangatlah dingin dan membuat tanganku gemetaran. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air karena tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering sekali. Sebelum aku memasuki dapur, aku memperhatikan ruang tamu di rumah yang tidak kukenal ini. Sebuah pohon natal yang belum di hias terletak di sudut ruang tamu itu. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat pohon natal itu mengingatkan aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan malam natal bersama dengan ayah lagi. Aku hanya akan merayakan natal seorang diri saja…

Aku segera memasuki dapur dan mengambil gelas kosong. Kuisi gelas itu hingga penuh dengan air dan aku pun meminumnya. Air itu terasa dingin, bagaikan air yang telah didinginkan di lemari es. Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati dapur ini dan aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur ini. Kulihat seorang lelaki berambut brunette berjalan memasuki dapur itu dan dia adalah kakakku yang mengalir setengah darah yang sama denganku, yang sampai saat ini tidak kuketahui namanya…

"Um…" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Huh? Um…" Kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Wajahmu terlihat merah, apakah kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Ketika dia menanyakan lagi, aku memang merasa wajahku terasa panas dan tubuhku terasa mengambang. Selain itu hidungku juga tersumbat dan kurasa karena aku menangis tadi, tetapi dugaanku salah setelah aku bersin akibat kedinginan. Ya, hidungku tersumbat karena tubuhku meriang(atau masuk angin), bukan karena aku menangis tadi.

Lalu lelaki brunette itu mengambilkan sebuah obat dan memberikannya padaku.

"Minumlah." Katanya sambil menyerahkan obat itu.

Aku pun meminum obat itu setelah aku membuka pembungkus obat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi…" Katanya memberitaukanku.

"Ma…maaf, berapa lamakah saya pingsan?" tanyaku dengan cemas dan canggung.

"Kira-kira sekitar sekitar duabelas jam." Jawabnya.

"Du… duabelas!" kataku terkejut. "Maaf telah merepotkan anda dan keluarga anda!" kataku meminta maaf.

"Sora, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal, karena kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini…" Katanya memberitaukanku dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Ja… jadi bagian dari keluarga ini?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Ya…" katanya sambil mengangguk. "…sebaiknya kau segera istirahat." katanya sambil mendorong tubuhku dengan pelan kearah kamar tidur yang tadi.

"ah, a…" aku hendak menolak ajakannya karena aku tau bahwa aku pasti tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi, tetapi aku tidak tau nama kakakku yang mengalir setengah darah yang sama ini karena sejak dulu aku tidak pernah bertanya pada ayah dan kurasa ayah juga lupa memberitaukanku karena beliau terlalu sibuk. Jika ada liburan, ayah akan berfocus pada diriku dan jika ada pekerjaan penting tiba-tiba datang, ayah akan mengacuhkannya dan akan mengerjakannya setelah liburannya habis. "…Maaf…" kataku sambil menarik kaosnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku… tidak tau namamu…" kataku sambil menatapnya. "…ayah tidak pernah memberitaukan namamu dan aku juga tidak pernah bertanya pada beliau…" jelasku.

Dia lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terra, yang berarti bumi(Earth)."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia terus membawaku hingga aku tiba di kamar yang sama ketika aku sadar dan membuka mataku ini. Aku langsung menaiki kasur tadi dan berbaring, Terra lalu duduk di sampingku dan memegang keningku.

"Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"Hm…" Kataku sambil menghela napas. "…aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu menjagaku…"

"Aku akan menjagamu hingga kau tertidur…" katanya masih memegang keningku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tangannya nyaman sekali, mungkin karena tangannya dingin dan membuatku nyaman. Jantungku terdengar berdetak cukup cepat dan tubuhku terasa semakin panas. Kesadaranku juga semakin lama semakin menipis dan tanpa terasa aku sudah tidak merasakan tubuhku sendiri. Semua menjadi hening dan gelap…

_**~ Terra POV ~**_

Kulihat Sora tertidur beberapa saat setelah aku mengatakannya. Kutatapi wajahnya yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya itu. Meski tidur, wajahnya terlihat seperti menderita. Dia bahkan memegang selimutnya dengan erat, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Aku lalu menghela napas dan berdiri, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan hendak keluar dari kamar ini…

"Ay…ah…a…yah…" Kata Sora yang mengigau.

Langkahku langsung terhenti ketika Sora mengigau. Aku lalu menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya. Kulihat, air matanya mengalir dari matanya meski saat ini dia tertidur. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya menangis karena aku tidak tahan melihat seseorang terluka.

"A…yah…" Kata Sora mengigau lagi. "…jangan… pergi…" katanya dengan pelan dan sedih.

Aku segera mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya terasa hangat sekali dan suhunya sudah melebihi batas normal. Lalu aku memegang kening lagi, kepalanya terasa sedikit lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kurasa penyebabnya mengigau karena demamnya bertambah parah dan juga pengaruh physikologisnya karena meninggalnya ayahnya yang merupakan orang tua tunggal.

Aku segera keluar dan mengambil ember yang telah kuisi dengan air dan handuk kecil. Aku kembali ke kamar tadi dengan cepat dan kuletakan ember itu meja kecil yang berada di samping kasurnya dan mencelupkan handuk kecil itu. Kuperas handuk itu dan kuletakan di atas keningnya. Dia masih mengigau beberapa kali dan dia masih menyebut kata '_ayah_' terus-menerus.

Kupegang tangannya yang hangat dan membelai kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tenanglah Sora, tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu…" bisikku sambil membelai kepalanya.

Aku terus-menerus membasahi handuk kecil yang di kening jika mulai panas lagi dan setelah itu aku membelai kepalanya lagi hingga dia tenang. Tanpa terasa aku pun terlelap di sampingnya karena mengantuk…

_**~ Morning ~**_

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela mengenai wajahku dan membangunkanku. Tidurku memang selalu terjaga, sehingga ada hal-hal kecil seperti bunyi pintu terbuka dapat membangunkanku dengan mudah. Semalam aku terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamar ini terbuka, maka dari itu aku segera keluar dan menemui Sora yang saat itu di dapur…

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menguap tanpa suara. Aku melihat Sora masih tertidur dan wajah terlihat tenang, sama seperti sebelum aku tidur. Kepegang kening dan masih terasa sedikit hangat. Aku menghela napas lega karena panasnya telah turun…

Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkannya yang masih tertidur. Ketika membuka pintu kamar, aku mencium bau makanan yang wangi dan bau makanan itu di sertai dengan bau kopi kesukaanku. Ketika berjalan kearah dapur, aku melihat adik perempuanku yang memiliki setengah darah yang sama denganku, Olette hendak memasuki dapur juga.

"Morning Ni-san!" Sapanya.

"Morning too." kataku membalas sapaannya.

Kami berdua memasuki dapur bersama-sama dan melihat ibu masih memasak sarapan pagi kami. Di meja makan, terdapat dua buah cangkir yang berisi kopi dan susu. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sekitar meja makan.

"Morning Kids~" Kata ibuku, Reala dengan senyum. "Terra, tadi kamu dari kamar Sora ya? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Semalam dia demam dan aku merawatnya…" Jawabku sambil meminum kopiku yang masih panas dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Huh! Mengapa kau tidak membangunkan ibu? Pasti semalam kau kerepotan…" kata ibu sambil berhenti memasak setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Well, tidak terlalu repot…" kataku sambil meletakan cangkir dengan pelan di meja. "…semalam demamnya memang parah, tapi hari ini sudah turun dan dia masih tertidur dengan tenang." jelasku

"Mom, bolehkah nanti aku bermain dengan Sora Ni-san?" Tanya Olette setelah menghabiskan susunya.

"Kurasa lain kali, Olette. Saat ini dia sakit, nanti kamu ketularan sakit." Kata ibu sambil memberikan sarapan kami. Lalu satu buat piring yang berisi beberapa potong roti, ham, selada dan sebotol selai itu letakan di dalam tudung saji. "Berikan ini Sora jika dia sudah bangun. Ibu harus segera pergi karena mengejar dead line supaya hari natal nanti tidak ada pekerjaan yang mengganggu ibu. Saat ini ayah juga begitu…" Kata sambil tersenyum. "…bye kids!" Katanya sambil mencium keningku dan Olette.

"Bye mom." Kataku dan Olette bersamaan.

"Neh, Ni-san, umur Sora berapa sih?" Tanya Olette dengan penasaran.

"…Kira-kira… berbeda dua tahun darimu kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

"Hum… aku mau melihat keadaannya dulu ya!" kata Olette yang turun dari bangku makan.

"Buka pintunya pelan-pelan, jangan sampai membangunkannya…" kataku mengingatkan Olette yang berjalan menuju kamar tidur yang Sora gunakan.

_**~ Sora POV ~**_

Sinar matahari yang terik terasa di kulitku ini dan membuatku kepanasan. Aku terbangun dan melihat cahaya matahari mengenaiku karena cahaya itu menembus melalui jendela kamar ini. Aku terbangun dalam posisi duduk dan menatap kearah jendela. Lalu kutatap sekeliling ruangan ini dan tatapanku terhenti pada jam dinding yang tergantung di sebelah lemari cokelat setinggi satu setengah meter. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:45...

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah kamarku ini. beberapa setelah mendengarkannya, pintu kamar ini perlahan terbuka dan aku melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda satu atau dua tahun dariku mengintip kedalam kamar ini. Gadis berambut cokelat itu terlihat terkejut dan senang melihatku. Dia segera masuk dan mendekatiku…

"Hay! Ternyata kau sudah bangun! Apakah kau lapar? Jika iya aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untukmu atau kau ingin memakannya di ruang makan?" tanya gadis itu dengan ceria.

"Kau… siapa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Oh ya, kau belum mengenalku ya…" Kata gadis itu dengan nada yang terkesan kecewa. "…namaku Olette, adik dari Terra Ni-san!" katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Nice to meet cha Sora Ni-san!" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Uh… yeah…" Jawabku dengan malu-malu.

"So, kau mau makan di sini atau mau makan di ruang makan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Uh, kurasa di ruang makan saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…" Jawab Sora dengan pelan.

"Okay… bisa berdiri?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Lalu aku mencoba berdiri. Meski demamku terasa telah turun, tubuhku masih terasa mengambang dan rasanya lantai di rumah ini terlihat bergelombang. Aku pun berjalan keluar perlahan-lahan karena aku takut tiba-tiba terjatuh karena pusing dan membuat gadis bernama Olette ini khawatir.

Ketika keluar dan memasuki ruang makan, aku melihat Terra masih duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan. Dia langsung menangkap mataku ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Terra sambil berdiri dari bangku tempat dia duduk.

Terra berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang keningku untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku ini. Dia lalu memegang keningnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mencocokkan suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuhku.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tetap lebih panas sedikit dariku. Sehabis sarapan, kau sebaiknya minum obat lagi…" Katanya sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar meja makan.

Terra lalu membuka penutup makanan(_atau tudung saji_) yang menutupi sebuah makanan di meja itu dan di berikannya padaku makanan yang berada di tutupan tadi.

"Ini…" Katanya sambil memberikan makanan itu padaku.

"Uh, apakah kalian sudah sarapan?" tanyaku sambil menatap Terra dan Olette.

"Aku sudah sarapan." Jawab Olatte dengan senyum.

"Aku juga…" lanjut Terra.

"Oh… um, se… selamat makan…" kataku malu-malu.

Akupun memakan sarapanku dengan pelan karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Terra lalu memberikanku segelas susu dan Olette menawarkanku makanan pencuci mulut, tetapi aku menolak pencuci mulut itu karena aku tidak memiliki selera makan sama sekali.

"Neh, Sora Ni-san, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja hiasan natal setelah demammu sembuh?" tanya Olette padaku. "Terra Ni-san selalu menolak untuk menemaniku! Dan aku bosan selalu membeli hiasan natal bersama teman…" Jelasnya.

Natal, kata-kata natal serasa menusuk di hatiku. Tahun ini, aku akan sendirian saja melewati natal dan tahun baru. Orang yang selalu menemaniku ketika natal dan tahun baru telah tiada dan aku pun menjadi sendirian…

"So… Sora Ni-san, kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Olette dengan cemas.

Ya, air mataku mengalir sendiri tanpa seizin ketika aku mendengar kata natal. Tahun ini merupakan hari natal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku, teman-teman sekolahku pasti sedang menghiasi pohon natal bersama-sama dengan keluarganya dengan bahagia. Biasanya ketika natal-pun, aku menghiasi pohon natal bersama dengan ayah dengan bahagia karena kami berdua berkumpul bersama…

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa…" jawabku dengan sedih. "…maaf, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." kataku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan sebagian makanan yang masih belum kusentuh.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan lemas, rasanya panas tubuhku sedikit meningkat. Aku merasa napasku sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya dan pandanganku sedikit kabur karena air mata yang terdapat di mataku. Karena pandangan kabur, aku tidak sengaja menabrak pintu kamar yang hendak kumasuki…

"_Brak!_"

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras ketika kepalaku menabrak pintu.

"Ouch…" Keluhku sambil memegang dahiku yang tertabrak oleh pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sora?" tanya seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat karena aku sedang menunduk akibat dahiku yang sakit. Begitu kepalaku kuangkat, kulihat wajah Terra sangat dekat denganku.

Dengan reflex, aku melangkah mundur akibat terkejut melihat wajahnya begitu dekat dan aku tersandung sesuatu dan membuatku terjatuh kebelakang.

"Ouch!" keluhku kesakitan.

Kali ini bokongku yang sakit karena membentur lantai dengan keras. Lalu aku melihat benda yang membuatku tersandung, benda itu adalah kaki meja…

"Uh, perlu bantuan?" tanya Terra sambil mendekatiku.

"…" Aku hanya terdiam sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan dia menarikku bangun. "Thanks…" Kataku setelah berdiri dengan wajah memerah.

Aku segera berjalan masuk kekamar dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat agar Terra tidak masuk bersamaan denganku. Aku lalu duduk di depan pintu masuk kamar ini sambil menyandar pada pintu itu. Entah kenapa, kejadian memalukan itu masih teringat di kepalaku dan tidak mau pergi. Wajah Terra yang sangat dekat masih teringat dengan sangat jelas di kepala dan wajahnya sangat mirip ayah…

'_Ayah…_' pikirku dengan sedih.

Lalu kudengar pintu kamar ini hendak terbuka, tetapi tidak terbuka karena tertahan olehku.

"Sora? Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Terra dari balik pintu.

Aku segera menyingkir dan membiarkan dia masuk. Kulihat dia membawakan obat dengan segelas air ketika dia memasuki kamar ini. "Kau harus minum obat…" katanya.

"Hey Terra…" Kataku sambil menunduk. "…aku mau pulang…"

"Pulang? Maksudmu ke rumahmu itu?" tanya Terra dan aku mengangguk. "Mengapa? Kau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di sini? Adakah yang membuatmu resah selama tinggal di sini?"

"Bukan begitu…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "…aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, aku dapat menguruh diriku sendiri…" Jelasku.

"…" Terra terdiam sejenak sambil menatapku. Tatapannya terus melekat padaku dan membuatku tidak nyaman. "Sora…"

"Ye… yeah?" jawabku dengan canggung.

"Selama ini kau selalu di tinggal sendiri oleh ayahmu?" tanya Terra sambil menatapnya.

"Yeah, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau terlihat sangat kesepian saat ini…" Katanya memberitauku.

"…" aku terdiam sejenak dan merenungkan kata-katanya. '_sejak dulu aku memang selalu kesepian. Ayah selalu sibuk dan hanya mempunyai waktu untukku ketika hari libur saja dan meski hanya sebentar, rasa kesepian itu di kurangi olehnya…_' pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil. '…_tetapi ayah sudah tidak ada dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepian ini. Kurasa aku akan selalu sendiri…'_ wajahku perlahan berubah jadi sedih dan tanpa kusadari, aku memalingkan muka dari tatapan Terra. "Maaf, biarkan aku sendiri…" kataku sambil menghindari tatapan mukanya.

"… baiklah." kata Terra sambil berjalan pergi.

"…" aku mengintipnya keluar melalui sela-sela rambutku dan aku menghela napas pelan.

Aku melangkah ke kasur dan berbaring. Tanganku terlihat gemetaran dan sulit untuk berhenti. Aku lalu menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan yang gemetaran ini, lalu mataku kupejamkan dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku…

**~ Terra POV ~**

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Sora dan menutupnya perlahan. Olette yang tadi berada di ruang tamu dan sedang menonton televisi langsung menatap kearahku.

"Ni-san, did I make Sora Ni-san sad because I said something about Christmas?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

"I guess so…" Kataku mengira-ngira. "…sebaiknya kita tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal natal padanya." Kataku menyarankan.

"Okay…" Kata Olette sambil mengangguk.

_**~ Two days before Christmas ~**_

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sora tinggal bersama dengan kami. Dia masih menjaga jarak dengan kami dan jarang berbicara dengan kami. Tiga hari lalu Sora mau membuka hatinya untukku, ketika aku membawanya ke rumahnya yang lama, rumah ketika dia dan ayahnya tinggal. Dia ingin ke rumahnya karena ingin mengambil beberapa barang miliknya, salah satu yang dia bawa adalah sebuah kotak putih yang telah di ikat dengan pita merah. Kurasa itu adalah kado natal untuk ayah yang telah meninggal, tetapi mengapa dia membawanya?

Hari ini aku dan Olette sedang sibuk membungkus kado-kado yang akan kami serahkan keseluruh saudara yang akan datang berkunjung. Saat ini Sora pergi ke rumah lamanya karena tidak ingin melihat kami menghias pohon natal dan membungkus kado natal. Aku segera membungkus seluruh kado natal dengan cepat dan menyerahkan sisa hiasan pohon natal pada Olette.

Aku berjalan ke dalam garasi penyimpanan motor kesayanganku yang sedikit berdebu karena aku jarang menggunakannya selama liburan. Aku langsung menaikinya dan menyalakan motor itu. Kupanaskan motor itu selama beberapa menit dan langsung melajukan motor itu ke jalan raya yang cukup lancar dan juga di tutupi oleh salju.

Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa puluh menit saja untuk sampai di rumah lamanya Sora. Kuparkirkan motorku di depan rumah dan aku segera memasuki rumah itu. Pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci sehingga aku tidak perlu untuk mengetuknya dan tinggal masuk saja. Lagipula, jika aku mengetuknya, kurasa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu untukku karena di rumah ini hanya ada Sora seorang…

Aku memasuki ruang tamu di rumah ini dan kulihat, sebuah pohon natal yang belum di hiasi berada di antara dua sofa putih yang berada di tepian ruangan. Di bawah pohon natal itu, terdapat hiasan natal yang telah berdebu yang menandakan sudah lama tidak di sentuh. Di samping sofa putih yang berada di kiri pohon, terdapat sebuah meja dan di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah foto yang tertutup oleh debu.

Kudekati meja itu dan kuambil foto di atas meja itu. Kulap foto itu supaya bersih dari debu yang menutupinya itu. Di balik debu yang menutupi foto itu, terlihat Sora yang tersenyum bersama ayah. Foto ini sepertinya diambil ketika natal tahun lalu karena terdapat pohon natal di belakang mereka. Sora terlihat sangat senang sambil memeluk lengan ayah, begitu pula ayah. Dia sedang memegang sebuah hadiah natal dan kurasa itu untuk Sora…

Kuletakan lagi foto itu dan aku berjalan ke arah kamar Sora. Kubuka pintu kamar Sora dan melihat dia sedang duduk di lantai sambil melihat album keluarga. Aku berjalan masuk dan dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena dia membelakangi pintu. Kulihat di album keluarganya hanya ada dia dan ayahnya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, dia menatap foto-foto yang berada di album keluarga tanpa expresi sedikitpun.

"…Sora." Kataku memanggilnya.

Dia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika aku memanggil namanya. Dia segera menutup album itu dan menatapku. "Se…sejak kapan kau… masuk?" katanya heran dan terkejut.

"Baru saja…" Jawabku.

"Sudah waktunya pulang ya…" Kata Sora yang menghela napas. Dia lalu meletakan album itu kedalam lemari buku di kamar ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawa album itu pulang?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, lebih baik tidak kubawa…" Katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

"…" aku menatapnya berjalan keluar dan tatapanku berpindah pada album keluarganya tadi. "Kau tidak ingin membawanya pulang karena itu satu-satunya penghubungmu dengan rumah ini, bukan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar ini…

Ketika keluar dan menuju ruang tamu, kulihat Sora terhenti di depan pohon natal sambil menatapi hiasan pohon natal yang telah berdebu itu. Dia menyentuhnya dan mengambil hiasan bintang yang selalu terletak di puncak pohon natal. Lalu aku mendekatinya…

"Kau ingin memasangnya?" tanyaku.

Dia lalu menoleh dan menatapku. " aku ingin memasangnya, tetapi tanganku tidak sampai. biasanya ayah yang selalu memasang bintang ini di ujung pohon…"

Lalu aku mengambil bintang itu dari tangannya dan memasangnya di atas pohon natal itu. "Apakah kau ingin menghiasi pohon natal ini bersamaku?" tanyaku.

Sora lalu mengangguk pelan dan kami berdua menghiasinya. Selama menghiasi, Sora diam seribu bahasa dan tanpa expresi sedikit pun. Beberapa puluh menit berlalu dan pohon natal ini selesai di hiasi. Sora menatapi pohon natal yang telah selesai di hiasi itu selama semenit…

"Ternyata, menghiasi pohon natal bersamamu terasa berbeda ketika menghiasi pohon natal ketika bersama ayah. Kukira suasananya akan sama ketika ayah dan aku menghiasinya karena kau mirip dengan ayah, ternyata berbeda…" Katanya dengan sedih.

"…" Entah mengapa aku merasa tersinggung ketika Sora mengatakan itu. Apakah dia berharap bahwa aku dapat menjadi pengganti ayah yang telah meninggal? Ibu memang pernah bilang bahwa wajahku memang mirip ayah kandungku, tetapi sifatku lebih mirip ke ibu. "Sora…" kataku sambil memegang bahunya. "… aku tau kau sangat kehilangan atas meninggalnya ayah, tetapi kau tidak boleh mencari pengganti ayah hanya karena kau ingin kesedihanmu itu pergi. Karena, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menggantikan ayah di hatimu meski dia memiliki wajah dan sifat yang sama dengan ayah. Itu salah, karena dia itu ayah kandungmu! Meski Kyle, ayah tiriku saat ini selalu tinggal bersamaku dan dia selalu menjagaku dengan baik, aku tetap menganggap ayah kita selalu nomor satu di hatiku meski kita hampir tidak pernah bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu…"

"…" Sora terdiam dan dia terlihat marah. Dia lalu tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari rumah ini.

"Sora!" Kataku memanggilnya ketika dia berlari keluar dan aku langsung mengejarnya. "Sora! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana!" kataku sambil berlari mengejarnya di tengah hujan salju yang dingin.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Teriak Sora sambil berlari.

"Sora!" Teriakku.

Karena kecepatan lariku lebih cepat, aku berhasil menyusul Sora dan meraih tangannya sehingga membuatnya berhenti berlari. Tetapi dia memberontak dan meminta untuk aku melepaskan tangannya…

"Let me go! Let me go! I hate you!" Teriak Sora sekuat-kuat mungkin sambil memberontak.

"Sora, calm down…" Kataku berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi dia terus memberontak. "…maaf jika tadi aku menyinggung perasaanmu…" Kataku meminta maaf.

Sora langsung tenang setelah aku meminta maaf. Tetapi matanya terlihat merah dan terdapat air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya. Aku lalu menyeka air matanya…

"Maaf, aku yang salah…" kataku meminta maaf sekali lagi. "…Ayo kita pulang." ajakku.

"…aku belum ingin pulang." Katanya menolak dengan nada kecil.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"…" dia hanya diam dan tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan kami berdua kembali ke rumah lamanya Sora. Aku dan Sora duduk di sofa dekat pohon natal yang tadi dia hiasi. Aku duduk di sofa yang berada di kanan pohon natal dan Sora duduk di sofa yang berada di kiri pohon natal. Dia hanya terdiam terus, begitu pula aku karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan karena khawatir akan menyinggung perasaannya seperti tadi…

_**~ Sora POV ~**_

Terra terus terdiam dan tidak menatapku meski hanya sejenak. Kurasa sikapku memang keterlaluan sehingga dia marah padaku. Di sudut hatiku, aku berharap dia berbicara denganku seperti yang ayah lakukan ketika perasaanku sedang buruk. Biasanya ayah akan menghiburku dan membuat perasaanku membaik. Aku bertabah gelisah karena bermenit-menit berlalu dan dia masih belum mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Sudah kuduga bahwa dia marah padaku dan dia pasti tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi…

Aku menggenggam erat ujung bajuku dengan perasaan gelisah. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak tau apapun tentang Terra dan kurasa aku tidak dapat menyamakan dia dengan ayah karena sifat mereka berdua sangat berbeda…

Ayah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku meminta maaf pada Terra? Haruskah aku melupakanmu sehingga sifat egoisku pergi? Haruskah aku pergi dan hidup sendirian saja? Haruskah aku…

"Sora, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Terra dari arah sofa yang satu lagi.

Kuangkat wajahku yang tadinya menunduk, kulihat Terra menatapku dengan wajah cemas dan dia mendekatiku.

"Adakah yang salah? Apakah kepalamu sakit? Atau kau demam?" tanyanya sambil memegang keningku. "…suhu tubuhmu normal, apakah kepalaku sakit?"

Aku lalu menatapnya dengan wajah yang basah akibat air mata. "Kau… tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku.

"marah? Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu, Sora…" Jawabnya. "…kau menangis karena memikirkan bahwa aku marah padaku?" tanyanya sambil menyeka air mataku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka wajahku yang basah dengan lengan bajuku. "Kau tidak marah atas sikapku tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah marah padamu sekalipun…" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, ketika dia tersenyum, senyumannya itu hangat seperti senyuman ayah. Dia lalu memegang kepalaku dan membelainya dengan pelan. Caranya membelai kepalaku mirip seperti ayah, belaiannya sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali, seperti sedang dibelai oleh ayah…

_**~ Night ~**_

Kami berdua pulang kerumah ketika larut malam. Tante Reala dan paman Kyle terlihat sangat khawatir ketika kami pulang. Mereka kira terjadi sesuatu pada kami berdua karena kami tidak pulang-pulang. Paman Kyle sampai mencari keseluruh kota selama tiga jam lebih karena mencari kami…

"Terra, seharusnya kau memberi kabar bahwa kalian akan pulang larut malam, sehingga ibumu dan aku tidak perlu cemas seperti ini." kata paman Kyle menegur Terra.

"Maafkan aku ayah, lain kali aku akan memberi kabar…" kata Terra meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, kalian pasti lelah. Cepatlah tidur…" Kata paman Kyle menerima permintaan maaf dari Terra.

"Maaf sekali lagi dan selamat malam…" Kata Terra pada kedua orang tuanya.

"…" aku hanya terdiam terus-menerus tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada paman Kyle maupun tante Reala.

Aku dan Terra berpisah ketika kami memasuki kamar masing-masing. Aku berbaring di atas kasur, mataku sama sekali tidak terasa mengantuk karena aku tidak menyangka, aku akan tertidur ketika Terra sedang membelai kepalaku. Parahnya, aku tertidur hingga mendekati larut malam dan Terra tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari sisiku. Dia terus membelai kepalaku hingga aku terbangung…

Tanpa kusadari mukaku telah memerah dan terasa panas. Jantungku juga berdebar-debar lebih kuat dari biasanya dan wajah Terra terus teringat di dalam benakku. Kehangatannya juga masih terasa, ketika dia memelukku ketika aku tertidur supaya aku tidak masuk angin dan…

Sentuhannya yang sangatlah lembut itu juga masih terasa jelas…

"…"

Man, what the heck I been thinking of! Apa aku sudah tidak waras ya? Tidak mungkin aku punya perasaan pada Terra! Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku, tidak mungkin jantungku berdebar-debar karena Terra! Aku hanya suka padanya karena dia mirip ayah, bukan karena aku punya perasaan padanya! Pasti begitu…

Aku lalu menghela napas pelan dan berbaring di kasur. Mata ini tidak terasa mengantuk dan wajah Terra tidak mau menyingkir dari benakku. Perasaanku lalu menjadi resah, benarkah aku suka pada Terra karena dia mirip ayah dan benarkan aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya? Ayah, apakah perasaanku pada Terra sama seperti perasaanku pada ayah? Jika bukan, perasaan apakah ini?

Selama berjam-jam aku menutup mataku dan memikirkan semua pertanyaanku itu hingga kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku-pun berhenti memikirkannya hingga sakit itu pergi, tetapi sakit kepala itu tidak mau pergi dan terus melekat di tubuhku seperti bayangan wajah Terra yang terus menempel di benakku.

Ugh… leave me alone Terra, you too headache! Leave me alone…

Aku lalu menimpa kepalaku dengan bantal dan berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepala itu dengan cara menekan kepalaku dengan bantal. Beberapa jam berlalu dan sakit kepala itu perlahan pergi dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku pun tertidur tanpa sepengetahuanku…

_**~ The Next Morning ~**_

Aku merasa ada sentuhan yang hangat di kulit wajahku yang terasa dingin ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan melihat wajah Terra yang tersenyum padaku. Kulihat tangannya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut dan tentu saja dengan reflex aku bangun agar tangannya menyingkir dari pipiku. Jantungku berdebar-debar karena kaget dia ada di depan mataku ketika aku terbangun dan tentu saja aku mencoba menenangkan diri secepat mungkin, tetapi debaran ini tidak mau berhenti…

"Kau seperti melihat bahwa aku hendak memakanmu saja…" Kata Terra memberitaukanku dengan tertawa pelan.

"Ti… tidak. Aku terkejut karena melihatmu tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahku…" kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Entah mengapa mukaku memerah sendiri dan jantungku masih berdebar-debar juga.

"Begitu ya, lain kali aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu seperti itu…" katanya tersenyum. "…let have a breakfast, dad, mom, and Olette went out. So, hanya tertinggal kita berdua saja." katanya memberitaukanku.

'_Tinggal berdua? Berarti…_' pikirku sambil menatap Terra dengan jantung yang tidak mau berhenti berdebar-debar tanpa sebab ini. "Hey Terra, apakah kita harus memasak makan pagi kita?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Begitulah." jawab Terra yang menatapiku terus-menerus. "Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

"Um, spageti?" Kataku dengan nada kecil.

"Spageti…" katanya mengulang ucapanku. "…aku belum pernah memasak spageti sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja?" tanyanya.

"Sure…" kataku mengangguk pelan.

Kami berdua menuju ke sebuah restoran di sebuah mall yang besar dan mewah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Terra memilih tempat yang paling mewah dan tempat yang paling banyak di kunjungi oleh orang-orang elite. Karena pernah beberapa kali ke restoran mewah, maka aku tidak canggung saat memasuki tempat itu. Terra memilih tempat duduk yang paling dekat ke perapian karena dia tau bahwa aku kedinginan dalam perjalan kemari. Saat ini restoran ini sedikit sepi, karena masih pagi hari. Tetapi pelayanannya sangat cepat dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk menghidangkan makanan yang kami pesan ini…

"Thanks Aqua…" kata Terra pada pelayan perempuan dengan rambut biru muda itu, sepertinya dia kenalan Terra karena mereka langsung saling menyapa ketika kami masuk.

"You are welcome…" Kata pelayan bernama Aqua itu sambil tersenyum. "…adikmu Terra?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, ini adik yang kuceritakan dulu…" jawab Terra sambil mengangguk.

"Kalian sedikit mirip ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Aqua…" kata Aqua sambil menyalamiku dengan senyum.

"Sora…" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Aqua lalu menatapi Sora selama beberapa menit. "Kau manis sekali! Mirip dengan Ven!" Katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Ven?" tanyaku heran.

Aqua lalu tertawa pelan dan Terra tersenyum. "Dia teman kami, usianya sama denganmu." jelas Terra.

"Dan dia juga bekerja di sini untuk mencari uang saku agar dia dapat membeli hadiah natal." Lanjut Aqua. "Itu, yang di sana…" katanya sambil menunjukkan ke arah dua orang pemuda blond yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis bagaikan ada sebuah cermin berjalan di samping pemuda blond itu. "…yang kembaran itu salah satunya Ventus, nama lengkap Ven, dan kembaranya bernama Roxas."

Aku menatapi kedua pemuda kembar itu, mereka terlihat sangat akrab meski sifat keduanya berbeda, salah satu kembaran itu dingin dan satu laginya sangat ceria. Keduanya sangat cekatan dalam menerima pesanan dari pelanggan yang datang. Jika salah satunya pergi mengambil pesanan makanan, maka yang satu lagi akan segera mengikutinya mengambil makanan. Keduanya selalu bergerak bersama-sama dan melakukan apapun bersama-sama, tidak akan pernah terpisah…

Tetapi dugaanku salah. Salah satu dari kembaran itu berjalan mendekati kami dan yang lainnya tetap melayani pengunjung yang datang.

"Terra! Kapan kau datang?" tanya salah satu anak kembar yang mendekati kami dengan senyum, aku tidak tau apakah dia Ventus, yang Aqua maksudkan mirip denganku ataukah Roxas.

"Baru beberapa menit lalu…" Jawab Terra sambil tersenyum. "…tidak apakah kau menyerahkan tugasmu pada Roxas?" tanya Terra, berarti dia adalah Ventus.

"Nah, he will be okay! Nanti natal main ke rumahku ya?" Tanya Ventus.

'_Natal…_' pikirku sedih, tanpa terasa aku menghela napas. '_hadiah ayah harus segera kubuang…_'

"Oh, okay…" Jawab Terra.

Terra, Aqua, dan Ventus terus bercakap-cakap dan mereka seakan-akan mengacuhkanku. Aku pun memakan spaghetti dengan cepat karena ingin segera pergi dari sini. Suasana yang hangat karena persahabatan mereka membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu akrab di sekolah, makanya temanku sedikit dan kami juga jarang berbincang-bincang, paling pembicaraan kami hanya seputar pelajaran sekolah dan untuk yang di luar itu, kami jarang membicarakannya karena aku ini kurang begitu mengetahui hobi teman-temanku…

Selesai melahap makananku, ketiga orang itu masih membicarakan seputar natal. Aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi karena ingin menbasahi wajahku dengan air yang dingin. Entah mengapa hati ini terasa panas tanpa sebabnya, mungkin karena mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab dan melupakanku? Atau mungkin karena perapiannya terlalu panas sehingga membuatku mudah kesal? Yah, apa sajalah, aku tidak perduli karena ini sudah biasa…

Dinginnya air membuatku sedikit tenang. Setelah selesai menbasahi wajahku, aku merasa malas untuk cepat-cepat keluar karena kutahu bahwa mereka pasti masih berbincang-bincang. Aku pun terduduk di sudut kamar kecil ini sambil memeluk kedua kakiku. Aku merasa kesepian…

Begitu kudengar seseorang hendak memasuki kamar kecil ini, aku segera bangun. Kulihat Ventus memasuki kamar kecil ini…

"Kau…" katanya sambil melihatku di sudut kamar mandi.

"Oh, a… aku hanya…" aku bingung untuk menjelaskan padanya karena dia melihatku duduk di sudut kamar kecil ini.

"Bukankah kau yang datang bersama dengan Terra?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" kataku bingung.

"Oh, kau pasti mengira bahwa aku ini Ventus, kembaranku. Namaku Roxas, memang banyak orang yang sulit membedakan kami berdua." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu duduk di sana?"

"Uh, well…um…" keningku berkerut karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku kesini karena mereka bertiga mengacuhkanku sehingga keberadaanku hanyalah mengganggu. "…tadi aku…terpeleset karena licin..." kataku ragu-ragu.

"Huh?" gantian Roxas yang terlihat bingung. "Rasanya tidak pernah seorangpun pernah terpeleset kecuali kamu karena lantai di kamar kecil ini tidak licin…" katanya memberitaukanku.

Akupun menjadi gelisah mendengarnya. Apakah dia tau bahwa aku berbohong? Kuharap dia tidak tau dan tidak memberitaukan ini pada Terra…

"…tapi kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kepalamu terbentur lantai? Atau adalah yang memar?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Oh, um, aku baik-baik saja, hanya… sedikit sakit saja… um, akibat terjatuh." kataku berbohong.

"…" dia menatapku sejenak dan membuatku gelisah. Apakah dia tau bahwa aku telah membohonginya? "Perlu bantuan agar kau kembali ke bangkumu dengan aman dan selamat?" tanyanya yang menawari bantuan.

"Um, kurasa tidak perlu…" kataku menolak dengan nada kecil.

Lalu aku berjalan keluar setelah melewati Roxas dengan hati-hati. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia terus menatapiku dan tatapannya baru lepas ketika aku keluar. Ketika keluar, seperti yang telah kuduga sebelumnya, ketiga orang itu masih berbincang-bincang. Hebatnya, Terra tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah pergi ke dalam kamar kecil lebih dari sepuluh menit. Aku ingin pulang…

_**~ Evening ~ Terra POV ~**_

Tanpa terasa aku sudah tujuh jam lebih mencari Sora yang menghilang setelah breakfast. Aku tidak menyangka Sora akan pergi dari restoran selama aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Aqua dan Ventus soal natal. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya marah dan memutuskan untuk pergi…

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

"_Sora pergi dari restoran ini!" kataku tidak percaya setelah Roxas mengatakan bahwa Sora pergi keluar dari restoran ini setelah dia pergi ke kamar kecil._

"_Ya. Ketika dia di kamar kecil, dia terlihat duduk di sudut kamar mandi, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ketika kutanya mengapa dia duduk di sana, dia mengatakan bahwa dia terpeleset dan tentu saja aku tau dia berbohong. Karena lantai kamar kecil itu di pesan khusus oleh pemilik restoran ini karena ingin lantai kamar kecil ini tidak licin seperti kamar kecil umumnya…" Jelas Roxas. "…Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia terlihat sedih akan sesuatu. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar kecil, aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari restoran ini. Sesaat sebelum dia keluar, dia menatapmu dengan wajah sedih."_

"_Mengapa kau tidak memberitauku secepatnya, Roxas!" kataku dengan perasaan kecewa._

"_Itu salahmu. Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikannya." Kata Roxas menyalahkanku dengan dingin. "Perasaan sedihnya itu terlihat sangat dalam, seperti dia baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga atau berarti baginya. Dia merasa tidak seorangpun yang memerlukannya lagi, sehingga keberadaannya lebih baik lenyap. Mungkin saat ini dia akan mencoba bunuh diri…" katanya menduga-duga._

"_Roxas!" Kata Ventus yang menegur saudara kembarnya. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"_

"…" _Roxas langsung terdiam mendengar teguran Ventus._

_Setelah mendengar perkataan Roxas aku pun langsung menjadi cemas. Perkataan Roxas memang ada benarnya dan kurasa ini memang salahku karena tadi mengacuhkannya…_

"_Cepat pergi dan carilah dia, sebelum terlambat…" Kata Roxas yang berjalan pergi karena ingin melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang._

_**~ End Flash Back ~**_

Sudah kukunjungi rumah lama Sora dan juga makam ayahnya maupun ibunya, tetapi dia tidak berada di sana. Bahkan aku sudah pulang kerumah dan mencarinya keseluruh rumah, tetapi yang ada di rumah hanyalah ayah, ibu dan Olette yang telah pulang. Tentu saja aku memberitaukan mereka bahwa Sora telah hilang dan mereka segera membantuku mencari Sora. Hampir seluruh toko atau mall kukunjungi, bahkan aku pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menanyakan apakah ada seorang anak remaja yang mencoba bunuh diri di suatu tempat dan untuk sementara belum ada yang mencoba bunuh diri.

Akupun mencari di tempat yang sepi seperti di dekat taman kota yang sepi karena untuk musim dingin seperti ini, tidak ada orang yang mau duduk di taman yang udaranya dingin bagaikan es. Tidak seorangpun terlihat di taman itu dan akupun segera mencari ketempat yang lain.

'_Sora, kemanakah kau pergi…_' pikirku sambil mencari ketempat lain. '_…semoga kau baik-baik saja…'_pikirku cemas.

_**~ Mid Night ~**_

Hari sudah mendekati tengah malam dan aku masih belum menemukan Sora. Malam ini adalah malam sebelum natal, memang seharusnya saat aku berada di rumah dan tidur untuk menyambut natal di esok harinya, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum aku menemukan Sora.

Akupun istirahat sejenak di sebuah toko dan membeli minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lelah dan dingin. Setelah merasa hangat, aku segera berjalan keluar…

"Hey, hari ini lampu-lampu di sekitar pohon natal yang paling besar di kota ini dinyalakan! Katanya lampu yang mengelilingi pohon natal dan lampu hiasan natalnya terlihat sangatlah indah! Ayo kita lihat!" Kata seorang anak kecil yang berlari melintasiku bersama kedua orang tuanya dan temannya.

'_Pohon natal di tengah kota itu ya…_' pikirku sambil menatap mereka melintasiku. '…_hanya tempat itu saja yang belum kukunjungi. Mungkin Sora berada di sana…'_ pikirku sambil berlari menuju tengah kota.

_**~ Sora POV ~**_

Aku sudah berdiri lebih dari dua belas jam di depan pohon natal yang paling besar di kota ini. Mungkin aku sudah berdiri melebihi duabelas jam atau mungkin sudah empatbelas jam…

Aku tidak tau karena aku tidak mengetahui jam berapakah saat ini, tapi aku dengar dari orang-orang yang lewat, katanya sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Di tengah udara yang dingin ini, tubuhku terasa membeku karena sudah berdiri lama di sini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi dan jari-jariku terasa sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan. Aku juga merasa hidung dan alisku telah membeku, pokoknya semuanya terasa dingin, termasuk hatiku sendiri…

Aku menatap kearah puncak pohon natal dengan susah payah karena leherku sulit di gerakkan. Di puncak pohon natal itu terdapat lampu berbentuk bintang dan lampu itu bersinar berwarna biru ke putih-putihan, bagaikan bintang di langit yang luas ini…

Aku merasa sangat lelah, tubuhku lelah, kakiku lelah, mataku lelah, hatiku lelah, dan hidupku ini melelahkan. Ayah, kau akan datang menjemputku, bukan? Aku tau kau akan datang, maka dari itu aku terus menunggu hingga berjam-jam lebih. Apakah kau akan menjemput besok ataukah malam ini? Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, aku lelah selalu kau tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama setiap hari, seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Apakah kau saat ini bersama ibu? Ah, kau pasti akan menjemputku bersama ibu bukan? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kalian berdua.

Cepatlah datang, aku merasa lelah sekali, kesepian, dan kedinginan. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menunggu lebih lama dari ini, tubuhku serasa berat dan aku ingin segera tidur. Perlahan, rasanya tanah terlihat bergelombang seperti gelombang laut saja. Kepalaku jadi pusing dan akupun menutup mata. Ketika mencoba membukanya, mata ini terasa sulit untuk terbuka kembali dan tanpa terasa, akupun terjatuh kebelakang…

Ketika aku sudah bersiap merasakan dinginnya tanah yang ditutupi oleh salju, ada dua telapak tangan yang hangat menggenggam kedua bahu dan menahan tubuhku supaya tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Akupun membuka mataku dengan susah payah karena ingin melihat siapakah yang menangkapku. Apakah dia ayah? Wajahnya perlahan tertangkap oleh indera mataku, tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena mataku tidak menangkap bayangannya dengan jelas, sehingga wajahnya terlihat buram di mataku. Dari sosok yang buram, dia terlihat seperti ayah…

"Ayah…" Kataku pada orang yang menangkap tubuhku yang hendak terjatuh ini.

"Sora, bertahanlah…" katanya sambil menggenggamku dengan erat. "…aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang hangat." katanya dan akupun menutup mataku lagi.

Lalu dia menggendongku dan membawa kesuatu tempat. Aku tidak tau dia membawaku kemana, aku tidak perduli, asalkan aku selalu bersama ayah…

Meski kesadaranku rendah, aku masih dapat mendengar suara-suara dengan jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa sekelilingku menjadi hangat dan aku di letakan di suatu tempat. Tempat itu terasa sangat lembut, sepertinya aku menduduki sebuah sofa…

Kudengar ayah berbicara pada seseorang, sepertinya seorang wanita. Apakah dia itu ibu? Aku mencoba membuka mataku lagi dan kali ini aku dapat melihat sedikit lebih jelas. Aku berada di suatu tempat, sepertinya sebuah café dan aku melihat sosok ayah yang membelakangiku.

"Ayah…" kataku sambil memegang bajunya dari belakang.

Ketika dia menoleh, aku sadar bahwa dia bukan ayah, melainkan Terra…

"Di… dimana ayah! Mengapa kau ada di sini!" Kataku panic setelah menyadari bahwa ayah menghilang.

"Sora, dari tadi ayah tidak ada…" Kata Terra yang langsung duduk di sampingku sambil menyentuh pipiku yang dingin, tangannya terasa sangat hangat.

"Kau bohong! Tadi ayah datang dan membawaku kemari!" Kataku marah dan menyibak tangannya dari pipiku. "A… ayah pasti sedang pergi ke kamar kecil! A… atau dia sedang keluar untuk… untuk memanggil sebuah kendaraan agar dapat membawaku pulang!"

"Sora, tenanglah. Ayah memang tidak ada sejak tadi. Akulah yang membawamu kemari karena kau hampir pingsan akibat kedinginan…" Katanya berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kau _bohong_! Ayah pasti akan datang lagi membawaku! Dia pasti datang malam ini atau esok pagi untuk membawaku supaya kami selalu bersama!" Teriakku karena marah mendengar kata-katanya.

_**~ Terra POV ~**_

Seluruh pengunjung café ini langsung menatapi kami karena teriakan Sora dan aku mengacuhkan tatapan mereka. "Sora, please calm down…" kataku dengan tenang.

"_Tidak_!" teriak Sora. "Aku mau bertemu ayah! Dia pasti akan datang! Aku akan menunggunya di luar sampai dia datang menjemputku! Dia pasti akan membawaku bersamanya!" katanya sambil berdiri, tetapi terjatuh lagi ke sofa karena kakinya kaku akibat terlalu lama kedinginan.

''_**Dia pasti akan membawaku bersamanya…'**__' _pikirku sambil mengulang kata-kata yang Sora ucapkan barusan._ 'apakah dia mengartikan bahwa dia ingin mati?_' pikirku cemas. "Sora…" kataku menyentuh lengannya yang dingin. "…let's go home." kataku membujuknya.

"No…" Kata Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "…pa…pagi ini ayah pasti akan datang jika aku tetap berdiri di depan pohon natal tadi! Dia pasti akan datang menjemputku, pasti!"

'_Arti dari kata-kata barusan, apakah dapat diartikan bahwa dia ingin mati pagi ini dengan pasti?_' pikirku dengan perasaan cemas yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dia… dia pasti datang! Pasti!" kata Sora sambil menggenggam bajuku.

'_Kematianku pasti datang, pasti…_'

"Ayah pasti datang menjemputku!" Kata Sora sambil menatap mataku, matanya seperti kehilangan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

'_Sang dewa kematian pasti datang menjemputku_.'

"Dia selalu ada jika aku membutuhkannya!" Kata Sora mencoba meyakikanku.

'_Ketika semangat manusia memudar dan kehilangan_ _arti kehidupannya_…'

"Maka dari itu dia pasti datang!" teriak Sora padaku dengan nada aneh, seakan-akan dia sangat yakin dan membuatnya terlihat gembira, tetapi hatinya sangat terluka. Luka robek yang dulunya kecil sekarang telah menjadi luka robek yang sangat besar dan sulit untuk di sembuhkan.

'_Dan sang dewa kematian akan datang mengambil jiwa itu…'_

"Dan kami akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya…" Katanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Dan membawanya untuk di pertemukan dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai dan meninggalkan dunia yang telah membuatnya menderita untuk selamanya…'_

"Hentikan!" kataku marah. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Sora! Kumohon janganlah putus asa! Aku tau bahwa kau telah kehilangan semangat dan arti dari kehidupan, tetapi bukan berarti kau harus lenyap dari dunia ini!" Kataku sambil memegang kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"…then, what should I do?" Tanya Sora dengan tatapan kosong.

"Then live! Hiduplah untukku jika kau tidak memiliki semangat atau arti dari kehidupan! Jadikan aku alasanmu untuk tetap hidup karena aku ingin kau hidup selama mungkin karena kau adalah adikku juga!" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan sedih. "Aku perduli terhadap apa yang terjadi padamu…"

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk, dia lalu menatapku kembali. "Okay, I will live because of you…" Katanya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Aku tersenyum lega mendengarnya, tetapi bukan berarti aku lega sepenuhnya. Luka di hatinya masih terbuka lebar dan yang pastinya akan memakan waktu lama untuk menutup luka itu. Sora lalu meminum cokelat panas yang tadi kupesan, cokelat itu telah menjadi dingin karena cokelat panas itu tiba ketika kami masih berbicara. Akupun meminum kopi yang kupesan tadi, sama seperti cokelat yang Sora minum, kopiku-pun telah menjadi dingin…

_**~ The Next Morning, Christmas day ~ Sora POV ~**_

Semalam, tante Reala dan paman Kyle langsung memelukku dengan erat setelah kami pulang, mereka terlihat sangat cemas dan mengkhawatirkanku. Olette bahkan menangis karena senang aku ditemukan. Kurasa aku sudah sangat merepotkan mereka dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian mereka.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, tercium bau makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasak. Aku berjalan memasuki dapur dan melihat tante Reala masih sibuk memasak. Kurasa dia sedang menyiapkan hidangan special untuk nanti malam, ketika mereka meraya natal.

Kudekati tante Reala yang sedang sibuk. "Bolehkan aku bantu?" tanyaku.

"Oh Sora, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Katanya yang langsung tersenyum ketika melihatku. "Jika kau ingin bantu, kau boleh bantu. Terra, Olatte, dan Kyle, pamanmu sedang pergi dan aku memang sedang kerepotan membuat hidangan untuk natal, kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Aku hanya terdiam dan membantunya sebisaku. Kupotong sayuran yang harus kupotong dan kucampur sayuran yang kupotong itu dengan beberapa bumbu. Kulihat tante Reala sedang sibuk memanggang daging di atas bara api yang berasal dari batu bara, akupun melihat ke arah resep masakan yang hendak dia masak. Kulihat sayuran yang kupotong ini hendak di tumis. Aku lalu mengambil wajah dan memanaskannya…

"Huh? Sora, kau ingin menumis sayuran itu?" tanya tante Reala yang menyadari aku menyalakan kompor gas untuk memanaskan wajan.

"Yeah…" kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa masak?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, kukira kau tidak dapat memasak." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tante Reala lalu kembali focus sama panggangnya dan aku memasukan minyak. Ketika minyak itu panas, aku memasukkan bawang putih yang di cincang halus. Setelah harum, kumasukan sayuran itu dan menumisnya. Ketika sayuran itu setengah matang, aku mencoba masakan itu untuk memastikan bumbunya terasa…

'_Kurasa kurang bumbu penyedap…_' pikirku dan aku segera meraih bumbu penyedap, kutuang dengan perlahan. Setelah aku mengaduknya, aku mencobanya lagi. '_…pas._' pikirku bangga.

"Oh, kau tersenyum." Kata tante Reala yang terlihat terkejut sekalian senang.

"Huh?" Kataku terkejut ketika dia mengatakan bahwa aku tersenyum. "Aku… tersenyum?" Tanyaku.

"Ya!" Katanya sambil mengangguk senang. "Baru pertama kali ini kulihat kau tersenyum. Syukurlah, kukira kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum…"

Aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, sejak tinggal di sini aku memang tidak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun, bahkan pada Terra juga…

"Neh Sora, darimanakah kau belajar memasak? Masakanmu terasa enak karena bumbunya pas…" Kata tante Reala sambil mencoba masakan yang baru kumasak.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar memasak pada seseorang, aku belajar sendiri karena aku selalu memasak makananku sendiri setiap hari." Jelasku.

"O… oh…" Katanya terlihat menyesal telah menanyakannya. " kau… punya makanan favorite Sora? Jika ada, nanti akan kumasakan."

"…Aku tidak punya makanan favorite." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan yang sangat ingin kau makan saat ini?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Oh, sayang sekali…" dia terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku.

Bunyi bell rumah ini berbunyi dan tante Reala segera keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang datang itu. Aku melanjutkan tugas tante Reala, yaitu memasak sisa masakan yang hendak dia masak…

Dua jam berlalu dan seluruh masakan yang hendak di masak sudah selesai kumasak. Tamu yang datang itupun akhirnya pulang ketika aku berjalan keluar dari dapur. Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku dan bersamaan dengan itu, tante Reala berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku berjalan mendekati kasurku dan mengambil sebuah kotak dengan pita merah yang berada di bawah kasur. Kubawa kotak itu keluar dari kamar dan aku berjalan keluar dari rumah ini.

Aku berjalan ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah dan membuang kotak itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Akupun menghela napas dalam melihat kotak itu berbaur dengan sampan-sampan di tempat pembuangan sampah...

'_Seharusnya aku membuang ini sejak aku mengambilnya dari rumah lama…_' pikirku sambil menatap kotak yang kubuang itu. '…_sehingga aku tidak mengharapkan bahwa Terra dapat menjadi pengganti ayah…' _pikirku sambil menyentuh dadaku yang terasa sakit. _'…dan memberikan hadiah yang susah payah kudapatkan ini padanya.'_

Aku lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat pembuangan sampah dan berjalan pulang, kembali ke rumah baruku. Ketika masuk, tante Reala langsung mendekatiku dengan cepat.

"Sora! Syukurku kau kembali! Kukira kau kabur dari sini karena tadi aku meninggalkanmu dan kau akhirnya memasak sendirian!" katanya sambil sambil memegang bahuku dengan lembut. "kau habis dari mana?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke tempat pembuangan sampah karena ingin membuang sesuatu…" Jelasku.

"Oh, mengapa kau tidak membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di dapur saja?" tanyanya.

"…" aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa aku kesana agar kotak itu segera hilang dari memoriku, jika kotak putih itu hilang, maka aku tidak akan mengharapkan Terra secara berlebihan. Setiap kali melihat kotak itu, hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang sehingga ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengan ayah, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Sora, jika kau ada masalah, kau dapat menceritakannya padaku. Jika kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, tante Reala. Aku baik-baik saja…" kataku yang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Begitu ya…" katanya juga tersenyum.

"Yeah…" kataku sambil menunduk. "…maaf, aku ingin ke kamarku. Permisi…" kataku berjalan melewati tante Reala.

Aku berjalan masuk kekamarku secepat mungkin dan berbaring di kasur. Rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memasak. Aku menatap keluar jendela, hari ini salju turun, tetapi aku tidak merasakan dinginnya salju, padahal tadi aku keluar tanpa menggunakan baju hangat. Entah mengapa, sejak kemarin malam, tubuhku jadi tidak dapat merasakan yang namanya dingin. Bahkan dinginnya air ketika aku mencuci sayuran tadi tidak terasa sama sekali…

Kudengar suara pintu rumah ini terbuka dan suara Terra terdengar setelah pintu terbuka. Entah mengapa tubuhku reflex bangun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar karena ingin menemuinya. Ketika keluar, kulihat dia memegang sebuah kotak yang tidak terlihat asing di mataku. Ya, itu adalah kotak putih dengan pita merah yang kubuang barusan…

"Mengapa…" Kataku dengan nada kecil dan tidak percaya sedang melihat lagi kotak putih yang kubuang barusan. "…Mengapa kau mengambilnya lagi, Terra!" kataku yang tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Jadi ini memang kotak yang selalu di bawah kasurmu itu…" kata Terra sambil menatapku. "…Aku mengambilnya dari tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku tau bahwa ini adalah hadiah natal untuk ayah dan aku tau kau membuangnya karena tidak dapat di serahkan pada ayahmu. Daripada kau buang, lebih baik kau berikan ini pada seseorang. Aku tau kau membelikan hadiah ini dengan jerih payahmu, karena ini adalah hadiah khusus untuk ayah." katanya.

"…" entah mengapa aku merasa kesal, dia mengatakan itu seakan-akan dia tau apa saja yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan hadiah itu. Aku memang mendapatkah hadiah itu dengan jerih payahku dan hadiah itu memang hadiah yang istimewa dan berbeda dari tahun lalu, tetapi aku tidak suka bahwa tebakannya benar seakan-akan dia tau segalanya…

"Paling tidak, berikanlah pada seseorang karena ini hasil jerih payahmu…" katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu.

"Tidak…" kataku menolak menerima kotak putih itu lagi. "…aku tidak akan menerima lagi barang yang telah kubuang." kataku sambil mendorong kotak yang Terra pegang itu agar menjauh dariku.

"Then, what should I do with it?" Tanya Terra padaku.

"Buang saja kembali…" kataku sambil memalingkan muka darinya.

"… how about… I take it?" Tanya Terra.

Awalnya aku terkejut ketika dia mengatakannya, karena kukira dia ingin hadiah dariku, tetapi setelah di pikir baik-baik, kurasa itu karena dia merasa terlalu sayang barang yang masih baru sudah di buang…

"Whatever…" kataku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan meninggalkan Terra.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kamar, entah mengapa perasaanku terasa menjadi berat. Melihat kotak putih itu lagi seakan-akan mengubur niatku untuk tidak berharap lebih pada Terra, aku semakin ingin sosok ayah ada padanya…

Keinginanku itu kucoba pendam lebih dalam di sudut hatiku, karena kupendam, entah kenapa bahuku jadi terasa berat, seakan-akan ada beban di bahuku, padahal tidak ada apapun di bahuku ini. Aku lalu menyentuh dadaku perlahan dan kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Mengapa aku sangat ingin Terra menggantikan ayah? Apakah karena dia mirip ayah? Apakah karena kesepian? Ataukah karena…

Tidak mungkin aku ingin Terra mirip dengan ayah karena aku masih belum siap berpisah dengannya, tidak mungkin. Tetapi itu juga ada kemungkinan, karena aku tidak memang tidak menyangka ayah akan pergi secepat itu. Jika kupikirkan lebih dalam, bagiku ayah adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang diriku dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sedih dan rasa kesepianku…

Kurasa penyebabku ingin sekali Terra mirip dengan ayah karena aku ingin dia dapat menghiburku dan selalu berada di sisiku supaya aku tidak kesepian. Sulit bagiku untuk akrab pada seseorang kecuali ayah, sulit bagiku untuk berbicara pada orang lain karena sifat kami berbeda, sulit berbicara pada orang lain karena hobi dan kebiasaan kami yang berbeda, dan lebih sulit untuk berteman jika mereka tidak mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu.

Kurasa itu penyakitku yang paling sulit disembuhkan dan kurasa aku juga tidak akan bisa sembuh tanpa dukungan dari seseorang. Aku tidak pernah membicarakan penyakit mental pada siapapun, termasuk ayah. Karena, kupikir ayah akan selalu ada di sisiku, sehingga aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain selain dia. Tetapi takdir berkata lain dari yang kubayangkan selama ini, ayah tidak dapat selalu ada di sisiku dan sekarang dia telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya…

Dapatkah aku menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan ayah yang selalu di sisiku? Terra? Kurasa bukan dia…

Aku menghela napas yang sangat dalam dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Permukaan kaca jendela kusentuh dengan perlahan, dinginnya kaca itu tidak terasa sama sekali di kulitku yang hangat ini. Tubuhku sudah kebal dengan dingin, ataukah hatiku yang terlalu lama membeku? Aku tidak tau yang mana yang benar, hanya satu hal yang kutahu dengan pasti, bahwa aku sudah biasa sendiri di tengah dinginnya kehidupan…

_**~ Terra POV ~**_

Sora berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dia terlihat tidak senang ketika aku bilang bahwa aku akan menyimpan kotak putih ini. Sebaiknya aku tanya mengapa Sora kesal setelah hari natal lewat, saat ini sepertinya dia ingin sendirian dan lebih baik aku biarkan dia sendirian selama sejenak atau dia akan marah dan kabur dari sini…

Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku dan meletakan kotak itu di atas meja di samping kasurku. Kubuka kotak putih itu karena penasaran isi dari kotak itu. Begitu tutup kotak itu, terlihat sebuah kain yang terlipat dengan sangat rapi. Kukeluarkan dari kotak itu dan kain yang terlihat dengan sangat rapi itu ternyata adalah sebuah syal sepanjang satu meter setengah. Syal ini merupakan syal rajutan dengan bahan yang bagus, kain ini terasa sangat lembut dan halus, bahkan di beri bordiran bergambar dedaunan dan bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Melihatnya saja aku bisa membayangkan bahwa syal ini pasti sangat sulit ketika di buat, karena bordiran daun dan bunga yang sangat detail dan rapi. biasanya yang profesional saja memerlukan beberapa minggu untuk membuat yang serapi ini.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu setelah memegang syal ini selama beberapa menit. Syal ini bukanlah syal biasa, syal ini tidak menyerap udara dingin seperti kebanyakkan kain lain, sehingga ketika memakainya, akan lebih cepat merasa hangat…

Telepon genggamku tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuatku terkejut sampai-sampai hampir membuatku menjatuhkan syal ini…

'_When you and I, there's a new land…'_

kuraih telepon genggam yang berada di saku celanaku…

'_angel's flight… (Wonk ouy neht noitceffa erom deen I)…'_

…dan kulihat siapakah yang meneloponku, di layar telepon tertulis nama Aqua…

'_My sanctuary, my sanctuary… when fears and lies melt away…'_

" Hello…"

"Terra! Where the heck you now? Apa kau lupa bahwa tugasmu jadi Santa Claus tahun ini? Jika kau tidak mengumpulkan kadonya sekarang atau nanti ada sebagian hadiah yang tidak dapat di serahkan karena terlambat diambil! segera kemari!" kata Aqua yang langsung memutus panggilannya tanpa membiarkanku mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya kecuali '_Hello_'…

Aku melihat jam digital yang berada di telepon genggamku, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lewat limabelas menit. Biasanya aku memakan waktu empat jam lebih untuk menuju rumah Aqua, Ventus dan Roxas, dan Axel, pacar Roxas, karena jarak rumah mereka jauh-jauh, aku harus mengambil hadiah-hadiah mereka karena tahun ini aku bertugas menyerahkan hadiah dari kado yang akan kuterima dari teman-teman dan di serahkan pada orang yang akan menerima hadiah natal dari mereka pada tengah malam nanti sebagai Santa Claus.

Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar setelah mengenakan mantel yang baru saja kulepas sebelum menerima telepon dari Aqua dan berlari keluar untuk mengambil motor yang terparkir di bagasi. Motor ini langsung melesat dengan kencang setelah kunyalakan motor ini selama beberapa detik. Udara dingin menerpa wajahku dan tubuhku. Memakan sejam lebih untuk sampai di rumah Aqua yang besar, tetapi terlihat sangat sederhana…

Kuparkirkan motorku di depan rumahnya dan menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Ketika aku ingin menekan bell rumah itu, pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan Aqua berada di balik pintu…

"Terra, you are hopeless…" Katanya tiba-tiba sambil menghela napas.

"Begitukah cara menyambut tamu?" kataku sambil menghela napas juga.

"Habisnya, bagaimana kau bisa lupa tugas sepenting ini?" tanyanya heran. "Nih, bawa ini dan segera kerumah Ven dan Roxas!" katanya sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang sangat besar, isinya ada tiga buah kado yang berwarna-warni.

Aku hanya mengangguk setelah mengambil kantong plastik itu dari tangan Aqua. Aku berjalan mendekati motor yang tadi kuparkir, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, kulihat Aqua menatap kepergianku sambil tersenyum.

Butuh sekitar satu jam kurang untuk menuju rumah Ventus dan Roxas. Rumah mereka cukup sederhana, rumah mereka bertingkat empat dan tempat paling bawah adalah tempat usaha orang tua Ventus dan Roxas. Mereka membuka toko bakeri dan roti-roti yang mereka jual selalu laris karena enak dan harganyapun murah, tetapi ada juga yang sangat mahal…

Aku menghentikan motorku di tempat parkiran yang di sediakan oleh tempat usaha ayah dan ibunya Ventus dan Roxas. Seperti biasa, toko mereka sangatlah ramai ketika hari natal dan menjelang tahun baru. Banyak orang yang menjadikan roti mereka sebagai hidangan natal dan ada pula yang menjadikan bingkisan atau hadiah natal. Karena aku sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Ventus dan Roxas, ayah dan ibunya jadi menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri, akupun bisa langsung masuk kedalam setelah menyapa mereka untuk menemui Ventus dan Roxas.

"Ven, Roxas, are you guys there?" Tanyaku sambil mengetok kamar mereka berdua, karena mereka kembar, maka kamar mereka berdua sama.

Yang membukakan pintu kamar itu adalah Roxas. Jika kalian tanya bagaimana aku dapat membedakan mereka, Ventus selalu tersenyum ketika menyambutku, sedangkan Roxas jarang tersenyum padaku…

"Kau datang untuk mengambil hadiah-hadiah?" tanya Roxas dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Ven, tolong ambilkan hadiah-hadiah kita yang kuletakan di dekatmu!" teriaknya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kay!" Jawab Ventus dari dalam kamar.

Kulihat Ventus datang dengan sekantong hadiah. "Hey Terra!" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini hadiahnya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kantong itu dari tangannya Ventus.

"Yeah!" jawab Ventus sambil menyerahkannya.

"Di dalam ada hadiah untuk Sora…" Kata Roxas menatapku dengan tajam, seakan-akan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "…pastikan kau hati-hati ketika membelikan dia sebuah hadiah."

"Ah, yeah…" kataku sambil mengangguk. " See ya later…" kataku sambil pergi.

_**~ Roxas POV ~**_

Kulihat Terra berjalan pergi dan aku segera menutup pintu kamar kami…

"Hey Roxas, mengapa kau mengatakan itu pada Terra? Memangnya kau kenal Sora, sampai-sampai kau membelikan dia hadiah…" Tanya Ventus bingung.

"Kau tidak tau bahwa Sora itu teman satu sekolah kita?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Memangnya Sora satu sekolah dengan kita?" tanyanya heran.

"Yeah, tetapi dia beda kelas dengan kita…" Jawabku. "…aku terkadang memperhatikannya, dia selalu terlihat menyendiri di kantin ketika jam makan siang. Meski dia sekali-kali makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, tetapi keberadaannya seperti hampir tidak ada meski dia ada di sana." jelasku.

"Hee, that was sad…" Kata Ventus dengan sedih.

"Itulah yang terjadi ketika kau, Terra dan Aqua mengobrol di restoran waktu itu. Keberadaannya seperti tidak ada, sehingga ketika dia menyingkir dari sana, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlalu memperhatikannya…" kataku memberitau. "…kau bahkan tidak menyadari ketika dia pergi, bukan?"

"ye…yeah…" Jawabnya dengan keringat di wajahnya.

"Sangat sedih jika keberadaan seseorang seperti tidak ada meski dia berada di keramaian banyak orang, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang perduli, makanya dia seakan-akan tidak ada meski dia ada…" Kataku dengan wajah serius dan sedih. "…jika kita tidak peka terhadap orang yang seperti itu, maka selamanya orang itu akan selalu sendiri."

"…" Ventus tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah aku mengatakannya.

_**~ Terra POV ~**_

Aku berhenti di depan rumah Axel, rumahnya hanyalah sebuah apartement kecil. Rumahnya yang sebenarnya berada di Twilight town, saat ini di kos di sini karena sedang kuliah dan juga bekerja sambilan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama tinggal di sini.

Aku mengetok pintu apartementnya dan dalam beberapa puluh detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat sosok Axel. Di baliknya, aku dapat melihat kamarnya yang sangat rapi, berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya kamarnya selalu berantakkan dan sampah berada di mana-mana. Kurasa Roxas membantunya bersih-bersih sejak seminggu lalu…

"Yo~" sapanya ketika melihatku. "Tumben Santa terlambat mengambil hadiahnya~" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Well, banyak alasan…" kataku. "…dimana hadiahmu, Axel?" tanyaku.

"Masuklah…" katanya dan dia segera berjalan masuk mengambil hadiah yang akan kubawa nanti.

Aku masuk dan melihat sekeliling apartementnya, dinding apartementnya telah di cat ulang sehingga memberi kesan cerah pada ruangan ini. Kuperhatikan, dia tidak membeli pohon natal tahun ini…

Axel datang dengan sebuah kado di tangannya. "Tahun ini aku hanya memberikan hadiah pada Roxas." katanya memberitau.

"… kau sedang ada masalah, Axel?" tanyaku heran. "Kau tidak membelikan kado untuk yang lain dan kau bahkan tidak membeli pohon natal seperti tahun lalu…" kataku cemas.

"Well, not really…" katanya setengah tertawa. "…uangku habis karena kado Roxas, ini hadiah yang special, berbeda dengan tahun lalu…" jelasnya. "…dari dulu aku selalu ingin membelikan ini untuknya dan baru sekarang terbeli."

"Kurasa Roxas akan sangat menyukainya." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Karena benda itulah yang paling cocok untuk membuktikan perasaanku padanya!" kata Axel sambil tersenyum.

"So, benda apakah itu yang sampai-sampai membuatmu menguras seluruh uangmu yang ada?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Well, hanya sebuah jaket~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaket!" kataku tidak percaya. "Apakah itu jaket limited edition?" tanyaku.

"Well, itu hanyalah jaket biasa~" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil melihatku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Lalu, apakah yang membuat jaket itu menjadi mahal?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Jaket itu mahal karena sudah tidak diproduksi lagi…" Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "…aku memesannya langsung pada agen, makanya mahal meski merknya tidak terkenal karena aku hanya memesan satu buah saja. Jaket itulah yang telah mempertemukanku dan Roxas, makanya kubeli meski tau sangat mahal. Jaket itu memiliki kenangan yang berarti bagiku dan Roxas…"

"…" Entah mengapa aku dibuat kagum olehnya. Dia menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya hanya demi sebuah jaket yang sama sekali tidak terkenal hanya karena jaket itu memiliki sebuah kenangan…

"Kau ini sungguh hebat, Axel…" kataku memujinya.

"Huh? Mengapa kau memujiku?" tanyanya heran.

"Well, aku selalu ingin membeli sebuah hadiah yang special, tetapi mencari hadiah yang special itu sungguh sulit…" keluhku sambil menghela napas.

"Well, mencari hadiah yang special itu mudah, asalkan ketika kau mencari hadiah itu, kau selalu membayangkan orang yang ingin kau berikan itu..." Kata Axel memberitau. "…Ventus selalu memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang memiliki kenanganmu dan dia, bukan? Makanya kau selalu menyimpan baik-baik seluruh hadiah darinya."

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak dan merenungkan kata-kata Axel. Jika di pikir-piker, Ventus selalu memberiku hadiah yang mempunyai hubungan dengan kenangan-kenangan yang indah maupun yang sedih dan selama ini aku selalu membalas hadiahnya dengan hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa memikirkannya lebih dalam. Tetapi dia tidak pernah marah sekalipun padaku tentang hadiah yang kuberikan dan selalu menerimanya dengan senyum…

"Hey Ax, aku harus segera pergi dan membelikan hadiah natal untuk kalian…" kataku sambil menatapnya. "See ya later!" Kataku yang langsung berjalan keluar.

"Bye~" Kata Axel sambil menatapku.

_**~ Sora POV~**_

Hari yang terang perlahan mulai di telan oleh kegelapan malam. Sejak percakapanku dengan Terra tadi siang, aku tidak beranjak keluar dari kamar sedikitpun. Perasaanku masih terasa berat dan bahuku juga masih terasa berat. Aku lalu menyentuh kedua bahuku yang terasa berat dan memijatnya dengan harapan rasa berat ini akan pergi. Suara bell rumah ini berbunyi dan beberapa saat setelah bell berbunyi, suara pintu terbuka. Suara tante Reala terdengar di balik pintuku, dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan aku merasa pernah mengenal suara yang sedang berbicara dengan tante Reala.

"Terra masih belum pulang, tante?" tanya tamu itu.

Suara tamu itu terdengar samar-samar karena terhalang oleh pintu kamarku…

"Belum. Aqua, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sambil mencoba kue tante yang baru saja matang?" tanya tante Reala.

'_Aqua? Apakah dia orang yang sama yang berada di restoran waktu itu?_' pikirku penasaran.

Akupun berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan melihat kearah ruang tamu, kulihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda duduk di sana dan dia adalah orang yang sama dengan waktu itu.

"Oh Sora, kau akhirnya keluar. Kupikir kau akan terus tertidur dan tidak akan melewatkan natal bersama kami…" kata tante Reala yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah kue yang baru saja di keluarkan dari oven, aku tau karena bau kue itu sangat wangi. "…Kau lapar? Kalau lapar, bagaimana kalau kau makan kue ini dulu? Nanti kita akan makan-makan ketika semuanya berkumpul." katanya memberitau.

"Ah, yeah…" kataku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Mari kita makan di ruang tamu!" katanya sambil memegang lenganku dan menyeretku ke sana.

"Hello…" kata Aqua menyapaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas sapaannya. Aku lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Aqua. Tante Reala lalu menuju dapur lagi untuk mengambilkan teh. Aku maupun Aqua hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku memakan kue yang terletak meja dan meminum teh yang baru saja di letakan di meja ketika tante Reala datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bell rumah berbunyi dan tante Reala segera menyambut tamu yang datang. Yang datang adalah dua anak kembar berambut blond yang waktu itu di restoran, mereka adalah Roxas dan Ventus.

"Selamat malam tante." kata kedua anak kembar itu bersamaan. "Kami datang mengganggu, boleh?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja…" kata tante Reala sambil tersenyum. "…anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri seperti biasanya, Ven, Roxas. Ayo masuk!"

Maka kedua anak kembar itu masuk. Salah satu dari mereka duduk di samping Aqua setelah menyapanya. Aku tidak tau yang mana Ventus dan yang mana Roxas karena wajah mereka sangatlah mirip. Kurasa yang duduk di samping Aqua itu adalah Ventus, karena kembarannya yang satu lagi memilih duduk di dekatku tanpa menyapa Aqua…

Suasana hening diisi oleh perbincangan Aqua dengan Ventus, sedangkan aku tetap diam seperti biasa dan Roxas yang berada di sampingku juga diam saja, dia terlihat bosan. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, suara bell kembali berbunyi dan sebelum tante Reala menyambut orang yang memencet bell itu, pintu itu terbuka dan di balik pintu itu terlihat paman Kyle bersama Olatte membawa banyak bingkisan hadiah.

"Mom! Were home!" Teriak Olatte dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh tumpukan bingkisan hadiah.

"Reala! Kami kembali membawa banyak bingkisan!" Kata paman Kyle yang terdengar ceria.

"Ah, welcome back you two!" kata tante Reala, suaranya terdengar dari arah dapur.

Dari belakang paman Kyle dan Olatte, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah spike. Dia masuk dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau pasti adiknya Terra, bukan?" kata lelaki berambut merah itu dan aku hanya mengangguk. "The name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Katanya sambil tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah otaknya.

"Ye… yeah…" kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Lalu lelaki bernama Axel itu menatap kearah Roxas yang duduk di sampingku itu. "Long time no see, Roxy!" Katanya sambil memeluk Roxas, mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti mencekek lehernya dengan lengannya, layaknya kebiasaan sahabat yang sangat akrab.

"Oww… Axel, kau tidak perlu mencekekku sekuat itu…" keluhnya sambil melepaskan lengan Axel dari lehernya.

"Heh, aku rindu padamu…"Kata Axel sambil tersenyum. "…karena pekerjaanku menyita waktu, aku jadi tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain ke restoran untuk menemuimu." jelasnya.

"Aku tau, makanya aku juga jarang mengunjungimu karena aku tau kau lelah dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu tambah lelah karena kedatanganku." Kata Roxas memberitau.

"kukira kau telah melupakanku…" Kata Axel setengah bercanda.

"Kukira kau selingkuh…" Kata Roxas membalas candaannya. "…kau jarang sekali telepon dan mengirim message ke hpku." katanya pura-pura curiga.

"Ouch! Teganya kau curiga padaku…" Kata Axel pura-pura terluka.

Roxas hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya…

Mereka sangatlah akrab sekali dan entah mengapa itu membuatku jadi iri. Mereka saling menghargai satu-sama lain dan saling mempercayai. Kutatap kearah kembaran Roxas, dia terlihat masih sibuk dengan pembicaraannya bersama Aqua. Dari arah dapur, terdengar suara Olette yang sedang berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya…

Sedangkan aku…

Aku selalu sendiri meski berada di tengah keramaian…

Jam makan malam tiba, tante Reala mengajak semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu untuk makan.

"Tante, bagaimana dengan Terra? Bukan sebaiknya kita menunggunya?" tanyaku heran.

"Terra tidak akan pulang sebelum tengah malam, Sora…" Jelas tante Reala. "…tahun ini dia mempunyai tugas penting." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tugas apakah itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau akan tau setelah tengah malam tiba…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "…mari kita makan!" katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang makan.

Aku menatap kearah kamar Terra selama sejenak. '_dimanakah dia berada?_' pikirku penasaran. '_kuharap dia baik-baik saja…_'

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, dari dalam ruang makan, terlihat cukup heboh karena suatu hal. Kulihat Axel memonopoli sebagian makanan ringan dan Ventus melayangkan protes padanya. Ventus berlari mengejar Axel untuk merebut kembali makanan ringan yang dia bawa dan Axel berlari menjauh darinya. Terlihat Aqua sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Axel dan Ventus yang berlari memutari meja makan terus menerus. Sedangkan Roxas terlihat duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan makanannya. Paman dan tante hanya menatapi kehebohan ini dengan senyum, kurasa mereka menyukai keramaian…

Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil makanan. Aku duduk di samping Roxas karena aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku maupun Roxas tidak saling menatap ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, kalaupun dia menatapku, kurasa aku akan menghindari tatapannya…

"Hey…" Kata Roxas tiba-tiba setelah aku duduk. "…mengapa kau selalu terlihat sedih?" tanyanya.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku sedih?" Tanyaku heran.

"Well, aku ini cukup peka, tidak seperti yang lain, kepekaan mereka payah." Jelasnya. "Maukah kau cerita mengapa kau selalu terlihat sedih?"

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap piring yang kupegang ini. "…karena aku selalu sendiri…" Jelasku dengan suara kecil.

"Karena ayahmu meninggal? Bukankah kau masih memiliki Terra?" Tanyanya heran.

"Dia berbeda…" kataku.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Roxas yang bertambah heran.

"Dia dan ayah berbeda, tidak sama…" Jelasku dengan nada rendah. "…aku sangat sulit akrab dengan orang asing, makanya aku merasa selalu sendiri meski dia ada di sampingku. Tetapi…"

Roxas menatapku terus-menerus, tatapanya tidak lepas sedikitpun dariku. "Ya?"

"…keberadaannya membuatku nyaman, sama seperti ketika ayahku berada di sampingku…" Jelasku, entah mengapa mukaku jadi panas ketika memikirkan ulang kata-kataku yang barusan. "…hanya saja dia kurang mengerti tentang diriku, sehingga terkadang kata-katanya membuatku tersinggung. Aku juga, aku kurang mengerti tentang dirinya…" kataku dengan sedih.

"Well, Terra memang sulit di mengerti jika kau kurang mengenalnya dengan baik. Tetapi dia merupakan orang yang baik dan penyayang jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Begitulah kata saudara kembarku, Ven. Karena aku kurang akrab dengannya, maka aku tidak pernah melihat sisi Terra yang seperti saudara kembarku katakan." Katanya sambil menghela napas. "Tapi menurutku, kau juga dapat melihat sisi Terra yang baik dan penyayang itu jika kau mencoba membukakan hatimu untuknya…"

'…_sisi Terra yang baik dan penyayang?_'pikirku sambil mengulang kata-kata Roxas. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat kejadian di rumah lamaku, dimana Terra membelaiku dengan lembut. Seketika mukaku menjadi merah dan membuatku salah tingkah di depan Roxas. "A…aku… ingin ke kamarku!" kataku yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ketika aku masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku, aku langsung bersandar di pintu sambil menyentuh dadaku. Jantung berdebar-debar dengan kencang dan sulit untuk tenang. Mukaku juga terasa panas bagaikan air mendidih. Ketika melihat ke arah cermin yang tergantung di samping pintu, mukaku terlihat sangat merah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan berharap warna mukaku kembali seperti biasanya.

'_Me…mengapa aku jadi malu jika memikirkannya!_' pikirku sambil terheran-heran sendiri. '_Pa… pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku ini…_' pikirku sambil menyentuh wajahku yang masih memerah. '_Tapi apakah yang salah dengan diriku? Aku selalu berdebar-debar ketika memikirkan kejadian waktu itu dan terkadang jantungku suka berdebar-debar tanpa sebab ketika berada di sisinya…_' pikirku sambil menunduk.

_tuk tuk…(bunyi ketukan pada jendela.)_

"Huh?" Kataku sambil mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kearah jendela. _'Terra?_' pikirku bingung.

Terra yang berada di luar memberi isyarat padaku untuk membuka jendela kamarku dan aku segera membuka jendelaku dengan cepat.

"Terra, mengapa kau di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku berniat memberi kejutan…" Katanya sambil memasuki kamarku melalui jendela, kulihat dia mengenakan jaket berwarna merah dengan sebuah topi merah yang di hiasi bulu-bulu putih di pinggiran ujung topi itu. "…tidak lucu jika Santa Claus datang dari depan rumah, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Um, tidak juga sih…" Kataku sambil menatapnya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar lagi tanpa sebab. "…Tapi kenapa kau memilih kamarku sebagai tempat masukmu?"

"Tadinya aku berniat masuk lewat kamarku, tetapi aku lupa untuk tidak mengunci jendelaku, sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk. Untungnya kau berada di kamarmu, sehingga aku tidak perlu masuk lewat pintu depan…" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "…terima kasih karena kau berada di kamarmu, Sora."

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar lebih kencang lagi seakan-akan ingin meledak ketika melihat dia tersenyum. "Sa… sama-sama…" kataku sambil memalingkan muka, aku melihat wajahku sendiri di balik cermin ketika aku memalingkan muka, lagi-lagi mukaku merah.

"hm, aku masih memiliki beberapa jam lagi sebelum tengah malam…" katanya sambil menatap jam yang ada di kamarku. "…kalau begitu…" dia terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong yang tadi dia bawa masuk saat dia masuk. "…ini…" Katanya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan padaku.

"Um, bukankah aku harus menunggu tengah malam dahulu sebelum menerima hadiah?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "…aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang menerima hadiah dariku." jelasnya.

"Thanks…" Kataku sambil menunduk, aku menunduk karena tidak ingin dia lihat bahwa mukaku memerah.

"Bukalah…" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Akupun membuka hadiah yang terbungkus rapi ini dengan hati-hati. Isi hadiah itu adalah sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kelinci putih di telapak punggung sarung tangan itu. Lalu Terra mengambil sarung tangan itu dari kotak yang kupegang ini dan memakaikannya pada tanganku…

"Baguslah kalau sarung tangan ini pas di tanganmu, kukira sarung tangan ini akan terasa sempit di tanganmu…" Katanya sambil tersenyum setelah memakaikannya.

"…" kutatapi sarung tangan yang dia pakaikan padaku, sarung tangan ini terasa hangat. "Hangat…" kataku tanpa sadar.

Terra lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. "Tanganmu pasti sangat kedinginan…" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Perlahan, mukaku memerah karena dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya terasa hangat meski saat ini tanganku tertutup oleh sarung tangan. Kulihat kepalanya mendekatiku perlahan dan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar semakin kencang. Akupun langsung menutup mataku ketika wajahnya sangat begitu dekatnya dengan wajahku, lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di kelapaku…

"Dahimu panas…" Katanya ketika dahinya menempel di dahiku. "…apakah kau demam? Wajahmu sedikit memerah…" katanya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan kulihat matanya yang berwarna biru begitu dekat dengan mataku. Warna matanya yang indah seakan-akan membuatku lupa bahwa saat ini wajahnya berada sangat dekat denganku.

"Warna matamu indah…" kata Terra padaku dan membuatku sadar kembali.

Aku segera menjauhkan wajahku darinya dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Jantung ini berdetak kencang lagi setelah tadi tenang sesaat.

Lalu aku mendengar suara aneh dan itu terdegar dari arah Terra…

"Man, aku belum makan apa-apa dari tadi…" keluhnya sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong yang dia bawa tadi, dia mengeluarkan kantong plastik putih yang berisi beberapa buah cake. "…Kau mau, Sora? Cake ini di jual oleh kedua orang tua Ven dan Roxas, rasanya sangat enak." katanya menawarkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia memberikanku sebuah cake chocolate dengan choco chip yang terdapat di atasnya. Ketika kugigit cake itu, cake itu sangatlah lembut dan wangi, wangi chocolate-nya sangatlah terasa dan rasa chocolate-nya juga terasa sekali. Rasa pahit chocolate dan rasa manis dari gula terasa cukup kuat, tetapi rasa pahitnya lebih mendominasi…

"Enak…" Kataku setelah memakannya.

Terra tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku selalu membeli cake di sana karena cake mereka membuatku jatuh hati. Rasa cake ini tidak terlalu manis, sehingga tidak mempunyai banyak kalori dan sangat baik untuk di jadikan makanan ringan…" jelasnya.

"Kau… suka dengan cake?" tanyaku.

"Well, not really…" Jawabnya. "… hanya saja ini salah satu makanan ringan favoriteku." jelasnya.

"…" aku membuka mulutku, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan.

"…" Terra juga membuka mulutnya, tetapi dia juga tidak tau harus apa.

Kami berdua terdiam hingga beberapa puluh menit. Di tengah kesunyian ini, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perkataan Roxas.

'…_jika kau mencoba membukakan hatimu untuknya…_'

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba teringat setelah aku memikirkan banyak hal ketika kami berdua diam. Kutatap Terra yang menatap kearah jam dinding, lalu kupegang lengan bajunya.

"Terra…" kataku sambil menatap matanya. "…bagimu, aku ini apa?" tanyaku.

"…" Terra terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku akan menjawabnya setelah mendengar jawabanmu. Apakah bagimu, aku ini masih kau anggap sebagai pengganti ayah?" tanyanya sambil menatapku juga.

Aku lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menganggapmu sebagai kakakku saja. Hanya saja, setiap kali kau mencemaskanku atau berbicara dengan lembut padaku, tanpa sadar aku ingin kau menjadi pengganti ayah…" Jelasku. "… perasaan itu semakin kuat ketika kau mengambil kotak putih yang kubuang itu dan terdapat perasaan aneh ketika bersamamu juga. Ketika bersama ayah dulu, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan aneh ini hanya kurasakan padamu saja, Terra." kataku sambil menatap matanya.

"Seperti apakah perasaan itu?" Tanyanya.

"…itu…" entah mengapa aku merasa sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaanku padanya. "…bi…bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?" kataku mengulur-ngulur waktu sambil menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar-debar.

"Aku… menganggapmu seperti adik kandungku. Aku selalu memperlakukanmu seperti yang kulakukan pada Olette. Hanya saja, kau selalu membuatku bingung bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu." Jelasnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Sikapmu mudah berubah-ubah. Awalnya kau bersikap biasa, tetapi setelah beberapa menit berbicara, sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah. Misalnya, kau tiba-tiba marah, sedih, ataupun murung." Jawabnya.

"…" aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawabannya. Kurasa sikapku padanya sudah cukup keterlaluan kurasa, tetapi mengapa dia tidak marah? "Terra, maaf atas sikapku selama ini…" kataku meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula karena kau bersikap seperti itu, aku dapat mengenalmu lebih baik. Memang berat tinggal bersama kakak yang memiliki setengah darah sama dan jarang bertemu sehingga membuat suasana canggung. Tetapi bukan berarti suasana canggung itu tidak dapat dihilangkan untuk selamanya. Asal berkomunikasi dan membuka hati masing-masing, maka perasaan canggung itupun akan menghilang secara perlahan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Nah, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Perasaan aneh apakah ketika kau bersamaku itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan senyum.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyumannya itu selalu membuat jantung berdebar-debar semakin kencang, bahkan rasanya muka ini memanas ketika melihat senyumannya itu. "Well…" kataku sedikit malu-malu. "…perasaan yang kurasakan ini sungguh aneh. Aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat di dekatmu. Di tambah…" Kataku menatap wajah Terra dengan muka memerah, rasanya aku ingin menggali lubang yang sangat dalam dan mengubur diriku di sana sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku ini. "…aku selalu merasa jantungku ini…" kataku dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin kecil. "…terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya seperti ingin meledak dan…" rasanya suaraku sudah mendekati suara bisikan ketika aku mengatakannya. "…rasanya aku mudah sekali tersipu ketika kau tersenyum…" aku mengakhiri penjelasanku dengan muka yang sangat super merah, bahkan warna merahnya apel kalah dengan warna merah wajahku yang sudah hampir mendekati hitam.

"…" Reaksi pertama Terra setelah mendengar penjelasanku adalah expresi biasa. Kurasa dia tidak mendengar kata-kataku dengan baik karena aku mengatakannya terlalu kecil. "Sora…" katanya memanggilku.

"Y…ya?" kataku terbata-bata.

"Is that… really your feeling?" Tanyanya.

"Ye…yeah…" jawabku terbata-bata sekali lagi.

Terra lalu menghela napas pelan. "Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu itu…" katanya sambil menggosok kepalanya. "…aku…"

Kata-kata Terra terhenti ketika mendengar dentang jam yang menunjukkan bahwa saat ini sudah tengah malam…

"…Tanpa terasa sudah tengah malam…" katanya sambil menatap jam. "…aku harus keluar…" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi sebelum dia keluar, dia berhenti. "Kau tidak ingin keluar juga, Sora?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin di dalam kamar saja…" Jawabku.

Terra berjalan keluar dan akupun sendirian di kamar ini. Ketika aku kembali sendiri di kamarku, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang telah pergi. Tetapi aku tidak merasa kehilangan, karena aku tau, dia akan kembali lagi padaku…

Suasana di luar kamarku ini terdengar meriah, mereka terdengar bahagia dan senang. Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka karena aku ingin memantapkan perasaan bahwa: aku ingin berubah demi kebaikanku sendiri dan juga demi dia….

_**~ One day before new year ~**_

Setelah hari natal telah lewat, semuanya pada menantikan hari pergantian tahun. Belakangan ini aku sering mengunjungi rumah Roxas dan Ventus. Aku sering kesana karena aku suka mengobrol dengan Roxas, entah mengapa aku merasa kami berdua cocok dan dia merupakan orang yang pengertian dan peka terhadap kondisi seseorang. Tanpa terasa aku yang masih belum terlalu di kenalnya sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya yang paling dekat setelah Axel, pacarnya.

Dia maupun aku suka membicarakan tentang Terra maupun Axel. Dari dia juga aku tau bahwa saudara kambarnya, Ventus menyukai Terra…

"Kau mempunyai saingan berat, Sora." Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Kataku terkejut ketika dia mengatakannya.

"Well, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, karena sudah ketahuan kalau kau menyukai Terra. Sayangnya Terra sedikit buta soal cinta, makanya selama ini perasaan Ven padanya tidak dia ketahui…" katanya sambil menghela napas yang dalam. "…geez, mengapa dia bisa tidak menyadari perasaanmu juga?" tanyanya heran padaku.

"Well, aku juga tidak tau…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Apakah dia sudah tahu perasaanmu dan berpura-pura tidak tahu karena ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kurasa… dia memang tidak tau…" kataku masih menunduk.

"Geez, kalian berdua payah…" keluh Roxas. "…kau maupun Ven sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan kalian."

"It okay…" kataku setelah mengangkat kepalaku. "…aku memang tidak berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena dia masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Sesama saudara tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta, jadi biarkanlah seperti ini saja…"

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam setelah mengatakannya.

Hari sudah sore, Terra datang menjemputku karena dia akan mengajakku menonton kembang api di pelabuhan. Kami berdua segera kesana dan sayangnya kami sedikit terlambat, beberapa kembang api telah meluncur kelangit yang telah gelap yang menghiasinya. Kami berdua menonton kembang api itu hingga mendekati detik-detik akhir tahun.

Setelah tahun ini berakhir, maka dimulailah lembaran baru untukku…

_**~ End ~**_

**Author Note:** hum, sifat Axel yang di sini mungkin lebih mirip ke Lea… XD  
lol, tahun depan ada sequel lo! Read n review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
